The present disclosure generally relates to adjusting an opening size into a vehicle through a slidable pillar. Automobile manufacturers have designed vehicles to have bulkheads to maximize the carrying capacity of the vehicle and to have an intermediate pillar support that can be attached to a forward opening door or a rearward opening door allowing for removal of the intermediate pillar support especially in emergency situations. None of these manufacturers however have provided a pillar, such as a B-Pillar, moving together with or separate from the bulkhead or a user being able to slide the intermediate pillar in a horizontal direction of the vehicle in order to make entering the vehicle easier.